Vocalove Pairings!
by Kasanelover
Summary: So many one shots put into one story! Crack pairings or not, they're bound to be here. I don't own any of the Vocaloid or Utauloid in the story and I never will.
1. A Chimera's In The Air

**This story doesn't exactly have a specific rating for it because...well, each of the one-shots in here have different ratings. This one is Rated T.**

It was Valentine's Day in New Vocaloid City when Ted Kasane was walking around with his younger sister, Kasane Teto. He was searching for a Valentine, possibly a soul mate.

"Ted, how long are we gonna walk around the city? We've been walking around here for over 6 hours straight or since 5 this morning." Teto said.

"We're not stopping until I find someone for Valentine's Day." Ted said.

"Just like last year...except we didn't find anybody!" Teto said.

"Hey, 16's a charm!" Ted said.

"No it ain't!" Teto said.

"Yes it is, now let's keep going." Ted said.

"Fine...hey, look at that girl!" Teto said. She pointed at a woman with red-orange hair.

"Where?" Ted asked. He turned his head and saw _her_.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Fiery red-orange hair, gorgeous cream skin, shining, almond-shaped plum purple eyes, and just the most beautiful...male outfit? The outfit was iredescent. In the light, it was pink but in the darkness, it turned purple. It had a piano like design around the chest and a drooping, dull yellow tie. Not to mention the silver pants and white gloves to top it all off.

"She's...she's beautiful...wait a minute, how do you know that's a girl?!" Ted asked.

"Go talk to her." Teto replied.

"You mean-"

"No. Go talk to her." Teto said with her arms across her chest.

"I don't even know **him**!" Ted said.

"It's a girl! Now go talk to her so you can leave me alone and I can find my Valentine!" Teto said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Ted said. He walked to the woman Teto pointed at earlier.

He approached her slowly. The woman looked up and saw Ted approaching her. Her jaw dropped instantly as she saw Ted's muscular figure, his sparkling crimson eyes, long, polished, red hair, his cream skin, and his outfit. His outfit was black with red trimmings around the edges of shirt, polished black boots, and white gloves to top off his sexiness.

"Hello...um...sssii-"

"I'm a female." She said.

Ted's eyes widened.

"Oh...so she was right." Ted said.

"Who was right?" The woman asked.

"My little sister." Ted replied.

"Is she the girl staring at you from across the street?" The woman asked, looking over Ted's shoulder and staring at Teto.

Ted turned around and saw Teto staring at him.

"Yeeeeppp." Ted replied.

"I TOLD YOU!" Teto yelled.

Ted rolled his eyes and stared back at the woman.

"So...umm...I'm Ted Kasane." Ted said.

"Ritsuko Namine." The woman said.

"Namine?" Ted asked.

"Yeah! Have you met my little brother?" Ritsuko asked.

"Ritsu Namine, of course I have. He's always coming to my house, wondering if Teto was ready for a relationship with him." Ted replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is he causing you and your sister any trouble or bothering you in anyway?" Ritsuko asked.

"Not really." Ted replied.

"Oh good. Still, I'm sorry that you have to put up with that. He tends to be quite obessed over women." Ritsuko said.

"Eh, I don't judge. He just wants to find that one soul mate early." Ted said.

"Really? I never thought of it that way..." Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, I mean why else would the lttle fella go after every woman he sees?" Ted asked.

"Good point...how do you know that about Ritsu?" Ritsuko asked.

"He and Teto hang out sometimes." Ted replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yepp...you weren't worried about him when he was with Teto, were you?" Ted asked.

"Very. I always thought he went missing." Ritsuko replied.

"I'm so sorry to have you worried! I didn't even know he had a sister!" Ted said.

"Oh, it's not your fault, sweetie. You didn't know." Ritsuko said. She sat down on a nearby bench.

Ted sat next to her and put his hand on her lap. Ritsuko looked down at Ted's hand and blushed. Ted stared at Ritsuko.

"Oops." Ted said. He removed his hand from Ritsuko's lap.

"N-no, it's quite alright." Ritsuko said. She put Ted's hand back on her lap.

Ted blushed slightly.

"Ted." Ritsuko said.

"Hm?" Ted asked.

"Are you...avaliable on the market?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Ted replied.

"Oh...um...I know we jut met and all but..."

"But?" Ted asked.

"I...I...I really like you." Ritsuko replied.

Ted's face turned red along with Ritsuko's. He was flustered to hear a woman he just met fell for him. This Valentine's Day was actually going to be different for the first time in 16 years.

"Wow...I...I feel the same." Ted said.

"Great...what should we do?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well, I have to deal with my little sister before we could do anything." Ted replied.

"No you don't!" Teto said.

Ted turned his head, only to see Teto holding a boy with all white-silver hair's hand.

"...well, that problem's solved!" Ted said.

"I'll see you both back at home." Teto said.

"Wait, where are you two going? And who is she?" Ted asked.

"_**He**_ is Utatane Piko. And we are going to spend the day together around New Voclaoid City _without_ you." Teto replied.

"Oh...makes sense." Ted said.

"Sounds kinda mean." Ritsuko said.

"Trust me ma'am, once you live with him, you'll understand why I treat him like this." Teto said.

"Can we go now?" Piko asked.

"Right. See ya' two lovebirds later!" Teto replied.

Piko grabbed Teto with his USB tail and climbed up a wall much like a spider. He then ran away with Teto in his arms.

"He's one of those flexible, insane free runners!" Ritsuko said.

"Can't imagine how their love making'll be like." Ted said.

Ritsuko's face turned very red.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to bring that type of matter up." Ted said.

"It's fine...I guess." Ritsuko said nervously.

"No it's not fine. I can tell by the way you said it." Ted said.

Ritsuko looked away from Ted. Ted put his hands on Ritsuko's shoulders.

"Let's just...go...somewhere." Ted said.

"How 'bout my place?" Ritsuko asked.

"Umm...I pefer my place better but I-"

"Great!" Ritsuko said, interupting Ted.

Ted knew what this would lead to: Sex. He wanted to at least lose his virginity at his house. Not only that but he felt it was more appropriate to have the girl over at the guy or this case, chimera's house.

"So...let's go then!" Ted said. He stood up from the bench.

"Do you have a car?" Ritsuko asked.

"No but I have a driver's license." Ted replied.

"So...are we walking?" Ritsuko asked.

"Nope! Get on my back!" Ted replied cheerfully. He stretched out his wings.

Ritsuko hopped on Ted's back instantly. Ted flapped his wings a few times and flew in the air. Ritsuko's eyes widened. She actually thought Ted's wings were fake.

"Woooow." Ritsuko said to herself.

Ted flew higher into the air until he and Ritsuko were able to touch the clouds.

"Hang onto to something." Ted said.

Ritsuko held onto Ted's sleeves.

"I was thinking my waist but my sleeves are good too." Ted said. He soared through the air.

Ritsuko widened her eyes in amazement as she watched birds, jets, and planes fly by her and Ted. What made her even more amazed was the fact she coul actually feel the clouds. Not as fluffy and soft as they look from the ground. They felt more watery then fluffy.

"This is amazing!" Ritsuko said.

"Just wait until you see-"

Ted choked on a bug before he finished speaking. Ritsuko giggled and hit Ted's back, making the bug he choked on fly out his mouth.

"Thank you." Ted said.

"Don't mention it." Ritsuko said with a grin.

Ted laughed a little and then dived beneath the clouds, allowing Ritsuko to see the sun resting against the clouds.

"Oh my goooodddd..." Ritsuko said in amazement with her eyes widened.

"I knooowwwww. Ain't it beautiful?" Ted asked.

"It's more than beautiful, Ted! **Waaaaaayyyy more** than beautiful!" Ritsuko replied.

Ted giggled and kept flying through the beautiful sky. Ritsuko just stared at the sky with her eyes widened. Minutes later, Ted landed on the roof of his house.

"We're here." Ted said passionately.

"Wow. That was absolutely beautiful, Ted. Thank you for showing me an amazing time...in the air anyway." Ritsuko said. She snuggled up against Ted's chest.

"It was my honor." Ted said. He ran his fingers through Ritsuko's hair.

"Oh Ted." Ritsuko whispered. She kissed Ted's throat.

Ted continued to run his fingers through Ritsuko's hair and then moved his hand down Ritsuko's back. Ritsuko moved up Ted's throat with her tongue and onto Ted's cheek. Ted moaned softly.

"You wanna take his inside?" Ritsuko asked.

"That sounds perfect." Ted replied. He picked up Ritsuko and jumped off the roof of his house.

And just like a cat, he landed on his feet. He then set Ritsuko down and opened the front door of his home. Ritsuko stepped in the household once Ted stepped in. She looked around.

"Wow. Nice place you got here." Ritsuko said.

"Thank you." Ted said.

"Your welcome." Ritsuko said.

Ted sat down on a nearby couch.

"So...what should we do-"

Before Ted finished, Ritsuko jumped on him and pressed her lips against his. Ted widened his eyes and moved his tongue around Ritsuko's mouth with his face pink. Moments later, he got into it and put his hands around Ritsuko's waist. He then wrapped his serpent tail around Ritsuko's left leg. Ritsuko blushed slightly.

"Oh Ted..." Ritsuko moaned softly.

"Ritsuko..." Ted moaned softly.

Ted seperated Ritsuko momentarily and stared at her passionately.

"I love you." Ted said.

"Oh Ted! I love you too!" Ritsuko said. She pressed her lips against Ted's once more.

**RitsukoxTed forever! :D It's sooo romantic. It's great that they found each other. :3**


	2. Flowers, Cotton Candy, And Green Tea

**This story is rated K+! :D**

It was the first day of Spring when Haruka Nana was walking alone on the busy sidewalks of New Vocaloid City. As usual, she was alone, wondering if there was someone out there who seeked her. If so, who was he? Or she in any matter? Those questions and many others roamed around her head, however, she wasn't that desperate. She was just curious as all.

As Nana walked down the sidewalk, she released a sigh and looked around. Everyone around her were in groups of two and three. She was the only one alone. She stopped walking and stared at the clear blue sky.

"Is this how I'm going to be forever? Alone, forced to watch paired Vocaloid and Utauloid with their PDA's?!" Nana asked herself.

Unfortunately, she recieved no response. She sighed yet again and resumed walking, looking down.

Meanwhile...

Nigaito Shion was at the park, relaxing and eating a green popsicle. Like always, he was accompanied by his elder brother, Kaito Shion. It wasn't because Kaito wanted to be with him though. He only went along with Nigaito to see if he could get a girl and get a laid. It made Nigaito upset to see his brother never wanted to be with him.

"Kaito?" Nigaito asked.

Kaito ignored his youngest brother and looked around for girls with a pair of binoculars.

"Kaito?" Nigaito repeated.

Kaito stared at Nigaito.

"Make it quick." Kaito said.

"Why don't you ever wanna be with me?" Nigaito asked.

"I'm with you now, aren't I? Be happy!" Kaito replied.

"But you're not with me! You're only loking for girls! That's all you ever do when you're with me." Nigaito said.

"You're my wingman! You make me look good in front of all the sexay ladaayyss." Kaito said.

"But don't you love me as a brother?" Nigaito asked.

Kaito looked back into the binoculars and threw $10 at Nigaito.

"Buy yourself something pretty." Kaito said, not giving Nigaito direct eye contact.

Nigaito sighed and walked away with the $10 and his popsicle. Kaito kept looking through his binoculars for women. Nigaito looked down with his popsicle in his mouth. None of his brothers wanted to be around him. And if they were, they were only using him. Kaito was a perfect example. He had been upset about it ever since he realized it: 5 years ago. Never the less, they were still his brothers and he was their little brother. And he was grateful for it.

Moments into his lonely walk, he bumped into someone.

"Oops!" The person he bumped into said.

"S-s-sorry!" Nigaito said. He backed away from the whoever he bumped into and got a glimpse of _her_.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her eyes were iredescent, bluish-green in the sunlight and dark blue when not shined upon. Her hair was bright pink and her skin tone was perfect. Everything about her: Perfect. Nigaito stared at her passionately.

"Umm...heeelllooooo?" She said.

Nigaito shook his head and stared at her.

"R-r-r-r-right! Sorry! I wasn't really looking where I was going..." Nigaito said.

"Accidents happen." The girl said.

"Tr-tr-true." Nigaito said.

"I'm Haruka Nana. You look familar...like that perverted freak, Kaito." The girl said.

"I'm his youngest brother, Nigaito Shion...d-d-don't worry, I'm nothing like him." Nigaito said.

"That's a relief." Nana said.

"Yeeaahhh..." Nigaito said.

"So...what are you doing out here, alone and...alone?" Nana asked.

"My-my brothers always use me...they never really want to hang out with m-m-me. Kaito gave me $10 and told my to buy something." Nigaito replied.

"I hate your brothers." Nana said.

"Okay..." Nigaito said.

"But you're different from them." Nana said.

"I-I-I get that...rarely." Nigaito said.

Nana giggled.

"It's true!" Nana said with a grin.

Nigaito blushed and tried to look away from Nana but couldn't. She was too beautiful to turn away from.

"We should hang out!" Nana said cheerfully.

"Uummm...okay!" Nigaito said. He grinned.

"Great! I'll see you in...15 minutes! In case we need sometime to get ready which I do." Nana said. She skipped away merrily.

Nigaito watched Nana skip away and then stared at the $10 he was given.

"I now know what to do with this money." Nigaito said to himself with his eyes widened. He ran to the nearest jewelry store.

15 Minutes later...

Nigaito was waiting patiently at the park for Nana with a grin on his face and something special behind his back. He was so excited to see the look on Nana's face once she saw what he got her, despite the fact they just met.

Moments later, Nana skipped back to Nigaito with her hands behind her back and beautiful grin on her face.

"Hi Nigaito!" Nana said cheerfully.

"H-h-hi, Nana!" Nigaito said.

"I got you something!" Nana said.

Nigaito just stared at her with a grin on his face. Nana giggled and handed Nigaito a bright green, small star. It shined like an actual star in the sunlight. It's appearance was similar to an animated star but reminded him of a real star in every way.

"I-i-it's...i-it's..." Nigaito stammered. He was at a lost of words.

"Pretty? I know! I reminded me of you because you shine so brightly from your brothers!" Nana said cheerfully.

Nigaito blushed madly. Nana giggled and blushed slightly.

"Th-thank you..." Nigaito said.

"Anything for someone sweet like you!" Nana said.

Nigaito stared at Nana with his face still pink. Nana stared at Nigaito with her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Nana asked.

"Umm...ffffiiinnneeeeeee." Nigaito replied.

"Are you sure?" Nana asked.

Nigaito nodded.

"Good! Because I don't like seeing people upset or something. It makes me feel whatever they're feeling, mostly emotion based." Nana said.

Nigaito just stared at Nana.

"Yes, it's true. Please get used to it." Nana said.

"I-I-I-I have nothing against it! It-it-it's just...wow." Nigaito said.

"Oh...good." Nana said.

"P-p-please, sit." Nigaito said. He offered Nana the seat next to him.

Nana grinned and sat next to Nigaito. Nigaito stared directly into Nana's eyes.

"Sssoooo...how have you been?" Nana asked.

"G-g-g-good...c-c-close your eyes please." Nigaito replied.

"Oh...I don't like where this is goin..." Nana said.

"Trust me." Nigaito said.

Nana stared at Nigaito with her eyes widened. Moments later, she closed her eyes just as Nigaito told her to. Nigaito pulled out a flower necklace. The flower step was dark green and the flower petals were hot pink with the pollen being dark purple. The necklace itself was made up of rainbow colored beeds. Nigaito walked around Nana and put the necklace around her neck. He then sat next to Nana once more with a smile.

"O-okay you can open your eyes now." Nigaito said.

Nana opened her eyes, only to see Nigaito in the same spot as before.

"What happened?" Nana asked.

"Come." Nigaito replied. He stood up and guided Nana to a nearby small pond.

Nana followed Nigaito to the pond and stared at him.

"Now what?" Nana asked.

"Look in the pond." Nigaito replied.

Nana looked at Nigaito worriedly. She still didn't trust him...entirely anyway. Nigaito nodded. Nana sighed and looked at her relflection in the pond. She then gasped when she saw the necklace around her neck.

"It's...it's...IIITTT'SSSSSS..." Nana stammered in amazement and shock.

"Yeessss?" Nigaito asked.

"IT'S JUST GOREGEOUS! NO, IT'S...JUUUUUUSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT..." Nana yelled.

Nigaito giggled.

"I understand." Nigaito said.

"Nigaito. How. Diiiid. Yoooooouuuuu get thiiissssssss?" Nana asked.

"I used the money I was given to get it for you." Nigaito replied.

"How can you buy something like this with $10?!" Nana asked.

"That's what I was wondering!" Nigaito replied.

"Woooww...thank you sooooo much, Nigaito." Nana said.

"You are very welcome." Nigaito said.

Nana pulled Nigaito in for a hug. A long, passionate, possibly romantic hug. Nigaito blushes slightly and hugged Nana back. Though, as sweet as it was and as nice as it felt, the two seperated and stared at each other.

"So...umm...thanks a-"

Before Nana finished, Nigaito pulled Nana close to him and kissed her passionately. Nana widened her eyes and blushed madly but, instead of pushing Nigaito away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him wrestle her tongue.

"Mmmm...Nigaito..." Nana moaned in Nigaito's mouth.

Nigaito blushed slightly but remained french kissing Nana. Kaito watched from afar with his binoculars. His jaw dropped as he contiously watched Nana and Nigaito french kiss.

"How the heck did my brother, who's _**younger than me**_, hook up with someone **before** me!?" Kaito asked himself.

**I have other pairings to work on but I wanted to work on this pairing. :3**


	3. Blue Strawberry Ice Cream

**This story is Rated...hmmmm...T! :D**

And so, after minutes of watching his youngest brother makeout with a girl he just met, Kaito threw his binoculars to the ground and jumped in a bush.

"That's. No. Fair! I should be the one makin' out with lady, not my 9 or 10 year old brother!" Kaito said to himself. He crossed his arms around his chest.

He then thought to himself. How did Nigaito, his youngest brother, get a girl before him, the 'great' and 'superior' Kaito? Why didn't she run from Nigaito when he kissed her? Why do all the girls run from him, the 'great' and 'superior' Kaito, kissed them? Of course, there had to be a reason why Nigaito got a girl before him, considering he was the perfect womanizer...right? He just had to be! Afterall, he was 'sexy'!

"I just don't get it!" Kaito said to himself.

"What are you doing?" A girl asked.

Kaito stared at the girl who questioned his action. The girl had light blue hair, reaching up to the upper half of her butt with the same skin color as Miku. Her eyes were light blue as well.

"...holy crap." Kaito said.

The girl giggled and and bent down to get a closer look at Kaito. She then grinned.

"You must be Kaito Shion!" She said cheerfully.

"Right! How'd you know?" Kaito asked.

"I've heard all about you on the streets." She replied.

"_I still got it._" Kaito thought to himself.

"Well, ain't that joyful?" Kaito asked.

"I heard you're a player." The girl replied.

"Umm...I...uuuhhh...I-"

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"Why?" The girl asked again.

"Well...ummm...I don't know..." Kaito replied with his voice trailing away from his sentence.

"Of course you don't. Players like you don't care about the woman. You care about the sex." The girl said.

Kaito remained silent. The girl stared down at Kaito.

"What do you have to say for youself, Mr. Shion?" The girl asked with a serious tone.

"I...I..." Kaito said.

"You what? Want to find more woman to bang rather than listen to me and any other woman in the world?" The girl asked.

"Nnnnnoooooo..." Kaito replied.

"I think that's a lie." The girl said.

"You don't know that." Kaito said.

" I know _**plenty of men**_ just like you." The girl said.

Kaito again remained silent. This time, he looked away from the girl.

"Exactly." The girl said. She walked away from Kaito.

"WAIT!" Kaito yelled.

The girl turned around and stared at Kaito.

"This better be good." The girl said.

"Who...are...you?" Kaito asked.

"Ring. Ring Suzunne." The girl replied.

And with that said, Ring walked away from Kaito, not turning to get a final glimpse of Kaito. Kaito was speechless. A woman had never confronted him in such a manner and than immediently turn serious and talk about other players like him.

"...holy freakin' crap." Kaito said. His eye were widened.

"Hi there!" Another girl said cheerfully.

Kaito turned his head and saw a bright red haired girl with red eyes standing before him. Again, her skin tone was similar to Miku's but alittle brighter.

"...who are you?" Kaito asked.

"Cul!" The girl replied with a grin across her face.

"Woooaahh." Kaito said.

"I saw and heard everything you and Ring talked about." Cul said.

"So you did, huh?" Kaito asked.

"Every word. I think she has a point." Cul replied.

"You're on her side too?" Kaito asked.

"There are only two sides in this situation: Right and wrong. I'm going right." Cul replied.

"Are you trying to say I'm on the bad side?" Kaito asked with his eyes narrowed.

"No. But you're not on the good side either." Cul replied.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"You use woman for your own amusement, or in this case pleasure. Woman don't like men like that. In the beginning they do but once they've gone through all the pain of being left by that man, they understand that men like that are awful and should be single." Cul explained.

Kaito widened his eyes and thought for a moment. Cul stared at Kaito.

"Now do you understand what Ring was telling you?" Cul asked.

"No...I live it." Kaito replied.

"That makes no sense...sooo...I'm taking that as a yeeesss?" Cul asked.

"Yeah, whatever. Point is I'm a jackass now and I've always been one." Kaito replied.

"I bet you're a sweet man. You just never use the sweetness inside you to get that one woman you want and probably need for life." Cul said.

"But I've been using woman for sex! Nothing more! I'm an ass, nobody wants to get banged or even get touched by an ass like me!" Kaito said.

"You're not a butt." Cul said.

"Yes I am." Kaito said. He buried his face in his hands.

Cul kneeled down to Kaito and put her hand over his shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself this way." Cul said.

"I hurt woman this way." Kaito said.

"You didn't know, dude! Men never know until a girl stands up and explains it to them. I just translated Ring's explaination so that outta help...which it did." Cul said.

"I still feel horrible." Kaito said.

"Listen to me. The next woman you see that looks hot or something, think about what you're about to do before you flirt with her. Think about if she'll be the one. Think about what's coming for you if something goes wrong in the sexual action." Cul explained.

Kaito stared at Cul. Cul stared back with a grin.

"Thanks...I'll...I'll do that." Kaito said.

"Anytime!" Cul said cheerfully. She stood back up and walked away.

Kaito watched Cul walk away with his eyes widened. He then thought about Cul for nearly an hour.

"Woooww...maybe...maybe she's the one." Kaito said to himself. He stood up from behind the bush and ran after Cul.

"CUL! CUL, WAIT!" Kaito said while running after her.

Suprisingly, Cul wasn't that far away. She was right around the corner with Ring.

"Hi Kaito! What's up?" Cul asked.

"I've thought about this for an hour aaaannnddd...aannndd..." Kaito said.

"_Aaaannnnnnddd_ what" Cul asked.

"Will...you go...on...a...date...with...me?" Kaito asked.

Ring and Cul widened their eyes.

"You actually changed him!" Ring whispered.

"I know!" Cul whispered.

Kaito stared at the girls. Moments later, Cul finally made her desicion and released a sigh.

"Yes." Cul said.

"Sweet! When-when can I pick you up?" Kaito asked.

"Now." Cul replied.

"Oh...well...umm...okay then! Here I am!" Kaito said.

Cul giggled and grabbed Kaito's arm. Kaito walked forward, leaving Ring behind.

"I'll see you later, Cul!" Ring said.

"Okay!" Cul said.

Kaito grinned about the fact he was with Cul. She was so kind and helpful. Not to mention beautiful and energetic like a cheerleader. He could only imagine all the things they'll do together...at least for now. Until he pops the question 'Will you marry me?', he'll have to stick to his imagination!

**Because I couldn't think of anything to do with Ring, I decided to put both Cul and Ring in this chapter. Sooo...in a way, it's a 3-way pairing. There ****might**** be an alternate ending with RingxKaito. Who knows!**


End file.
